Toy brick sets have been well known for several years. Although there are many types of brick sets commercially available, they all generally involve individual bricks with complementary attachment surfaces allowing the bricks to be releasably connected to form a larger structure.
In the past, lighting and other electrical devices have been incorporated into toy bricks. An example of such bricks can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,615 (the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety). Typical of such bricks, control and power for the lighting or other electrical device are provided separately from the lighted brick, itself. While such bricks are useful, further improvements are possible.